Flan (Final Fantasy XII)
Flan is an amorph/flan-type enemy in Final Fantasy XII. Four of them appear as a mid-boss in the Garamsythe Waterway. The boss Flan vary in size and thus their stats also vary slightly. More Flan can be found in the Barheim Passage. Flan are weak to Fire and they yield the rare Caramel loot. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Page 2: The Town Crier Stats | 1 mp = 100 | 1 strength = 10 | 1 defense = 10 | 1 magick power = 7 | 1 magick resist = 6 | 1 vitality = 20 | 1 speed = 11 | 1 attack power = 11 | 1 exp = 0 | 1 cp = 190 | 1 gil = 0 | 1 lp = 2 | 1 fire = Weak | 1 location = Garamsythe Waterway (Southern Sluiceway) | 1 spawn condition = As a boss. | 1 steal 1 = Potion | 1 steal 2 = Caramel | 1 steal 3 = Sagittarius Gem | 1 magicks = Cure, Blind, Slap | 1 innate augments = Resist Guns/Measures, Safety | 1 petrify = Immune | 1 info = This Flan comes in four different sizes, which have different stats | sec 2 = Barheim Passage | 2 level min = 6 | 2 hp min = 280 | 2 mp min = 270 | 2 strength min = 14 | 2 defense min = 12 | 2 magick power = 8 | 2 magick resist min = 2 | 2 vitality min = 21 | 2 speed min = 10 | 2 attack power min = 12 | 2 exp min = 200 | 2 cp min = 54 | 2 gil min = 0 | 2 level max = 7 | 2 hp max = 294 | 2 mp max = 290 | 2 strength max = 15 | 2 defense max = 14 | 2 magick resist max = 3 | 2 vitality max = 22 | 2 speed max = 10 | 2 attack power max = 13 | 2 exp max = 207 | 2 cp max = 76 | 2 gil max = 0 | 2 lp = 1 | 2 fire = Weak | 2 location = Barheim Passage (Op Sector 37, Special Op Sector 3) | 2 steal 1 = Green Liquid | 2 steal 2 = Water Stone | 2 steal 3 = Gold Needle | 2 drop 1 = Green Liquid | 2 drop 2 = Water Stone | 2 drop 3 = Topkapi Hat | 2 izjs drop 3 = Topkapi Hat | 2 drop 4 = Water Mote | 2 izjs drop 4 = Aquara Mote | 2 monograph = Caramel | 2 monograph type = Warmage | 2 monograph rate = 18 | 2 canopic = Arcana | 2 canopic rate = 3 | 2 poach 1 = Green Liquid | 2 poach 2 = Caramel | 2 magicks = Cure, Blind, Slap | 2 innate augments = Resist Guns/Measures | 2 stop = Immune | lure = Immune | movement type = Ground | movement speed = Normal | combo = 2 | combo rate = 17 | charge time = 25 }} Gallery Amorphxii.jpg|Concept art. Flan FFXII.jpg|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Flan-Ambush-FFXII-TZA.png|Flan ambush the party in Garamsythe Waterway. Flan-Garamsythe-Waterway-FFXII-TZA.png Etymology Related enemies * Tallow * Jelly * Hecteyes * Oiling * Foobar * Slime * Etherian (Rare) * Melt (Rare) * Cubus (Rare) * Orthros (Elite Mark) * White Mousse (Mark) de:Kampfpudding (FFXII) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XII